Mega Man Starforce: Within Three World
by Album Oleo
Summary: 3 tahun setelah Geo mengalahkan Crimson Dragon, semua terlihat damai dan aman. Tapi saat Bumi terancam akan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari Meteor G, yaitu serbuan besar-besaran dari pasukan sebuah galaksi dan kekuatan baru yang diterimanya, apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan semua yang dicintainya?


**Author's Note: **Fiction perdana saya. Itu artinya, banyak typo, salah tulisan, cerita gaje, dan tentunya, tema yang sama sekali tidak terkenal. Yah, semoga kalian bisa mengikuti jalan cerita gaje ini dan tidak menggaruk kepala begitu anda-anda sekalian selesai membaca. Aamiin.

(A/N: abaikan saja bagian ini)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hari-Hari Tenang Akan Berakhir**

Cerita ini dimulai dengan sebuah papan EM Wave yang tiba-tiba muncul dari meja guru di depan sebuah kelas yang mulai menampilkan gambar-gambar planet. Sang guru yang mengajar di depan kelas, dengan tongkatnya, menyentuh sebuah planet berwarna biru di papan itu.

"Nah, tentu kalian tahu planet ini kan?", tanya guru itu. "Planet ini adalah planet Bumi. Planet Bumi adalah planet yang kita tinggali. Dengan kekayaan alam hayati dan non-hayati yang berlimpah, manusia dapat hidup di planet ini selama jutaan tahun lamanya."

Dari kejauhan bisa terdengar suara murid-murid yang berbisik, "Itu kan sudah jelas...", dan beberapa suara "was wes wos" yang sengaja dikeluarkan untuk memperamai kelas oleh murid-murid nakal.

Sang guru berdehem dan satu kelas berhenti berbisik dan murid-murid nakal berhenti bersuara tidak jelas. Murid-murid SMP itu kembali memperhatikan sang guru dengan kepala agak sedikit ditundukkan.

"Terima kasih.", ucap guru itu.

"Tapi kalau kalian lihat disekitar sini...", guru itu menggerekkan tongkatnya dari planet Bumi menuju tempat yang jauh. Melampaui Mars, Yupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, Neptunus, bahkan Pluto. Lebih jauh... Lebih jauh...

... Dan sampai disebuah benda angkasa yang besarnya hampir sama dengan Uranus.

"Kalian tentu ingat dengan insiden Meteor G, kan?", tanya guru itu. Seluruh murid dalam kelas itu mengangguk. "Dicurigai, planet ini memiliki gelombang Noise yang lebih besar daripada Meteor G."

Kelas dipenuhi dengan suara murid yang terkejut dan menghirup napas dalam.

"Meskipun begitu, kita harus bersyukur karena planet ini berjarak sangat jauh. Bahkan, planet ini diperkirakan bergerak mendekat ke galaksi Andromeda dan semakin menjauh dari galaksi kita."

Murid-murid menghela napas lega dan kelas menjadi ramai kembali. Beberapa berbicara tentang planet ber-Noise tinggi itu, hingga sang guru kembali berdehem.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Baik.", sang guru mematikan papan EM Wave yang muncul dari mejanya itu. "Pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Sampai bertemu di kelas selanjutnya."

Murid-murid mengemasi peralatan sekolah mereka ke dalam tas. Seorang anak berambut _spiky _coklat yang memakai jaket merah dan celana panjang biru dan semacam _google_ masih sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

"Geo! Kelas sudah berakhir! Segera kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita pergi dari sini!", sebuah teriakan perempuan memanggil laki-laki berambut _spiky _tadi yang segera menutup bukunya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Dia keluar dari kelasnya. Di luar, teman-temannya sudah menunggunya.

"Geo...", seorang perempuan berbaju putih dan memakai rok biru yang mengembang mendekat ke arah laki-laki bernama Geo itu. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka orang yang terlambat?"

Geo menelan ludah dan mulai berkeringat dingin. "Uh, um, besok akan ada ujian, jadi aku masih harus pergi ke perputakaan untuk belajar dan—"

"Untuk apa anak jenius sepertimu belajar lagi?! UNTUK APA?!", perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir 2 itu membentak Geo.

"Wow! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Prez semarah itu!", kata seorang anak pendek berkacamata.

"Aku juga!", kata anak berbadan besar disebelah anak berkacamata itu.

"Zack, Bud, aku bisa mendengar kalian!", kata perempuan bernama Prez itu pada kedua laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu terkejut dan langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf. "Maaf, Prez."

"Hah, lupakan itu!", ucap Prez marah. "Geo! Kau dan Bud akan membantuku menghias dekorasi rumah! Sedangkan Zack akan membantu menata dekorasi bersamaku."

"Kenapa Zack mendapat pekerjaan yang mudah?", tanya Bud. Prez memandangnya dengan tatapan iblisnya yang membuat Bud bergetar ketakutan. "Tentu akan kulakukan!"

"Oh ya, Geo, kau sudah undang Sonia?", tanya Prez pada Geo.

"Geo mengundang Sonia begitu kau suruh.", sebuah mahluk berbentuk seperti gumpalan energi biru dengan wajah seperti anjing yang ditutupi oleh pelindung berwarna biru putih muncul dari semacam alat yang dibawa Geo, sebuah EM Being.

"Omega-Xis, sudah lama kau tidak muncul.", ucap Prez pada mahluk bernama Omega-Xis yang biasa disebut Mega itu.

"Begitu pula aku.", sebuah mahluk seperti Mega yang berwarna oranye dengan bentuk muka seperti banteng yang menggunakan pelindung berwarna merah itu muncul dari alat milik Bud yang juga hampir sama seperti milik Geo, dan juga sebuah EM Being.

"Taurus! Panas seperti biasanya, eh?", kata Mega.

"Kau juga, Mega. _Going buck wild?_", ucap Taurus sambil bercanda.

"AHHHH! Sudah cukup percakapan tidak berguna ini!", teriak Prez kesal. "Bud, Geo! Bawa semua dekorasi yang ada di kardus itu dan ikuti aku! Zack, buat rancangan sekarang juga!"

"Baik, Bu!", teriak Geo, Bud dan Zack secara bersamaan. Geo dan Bud segera mengambil kardus dan mengangkatnya, sedangkan Zack, menggunakan alat yang hampir sama seperti yang dimiliki Geo dan Bud, mulai membuat rancangan dekorasi.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa ini?", tanya Taurus pada Mega.

"Tunggu, Bud tidak memberitahumu?", tanya Mega.

"Tidak. Sampai rumah, dia meletakkan tasnya dan langsung duduk di depan konsol permainan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu namanya.", jawab Taurus.

"Anak itu tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan setelah semua yang dia lalui 3 tahun lalu.", kata Mega. "Hari ini hari ulang tahun Prez. Mereka akan mengadakan pesta."

"Itu artinya kita dapat bersantai.", ucap Taurus.

"Heh! Aku berharap akan ada meteor jatuh atau sesuatu agar hidup membosankan ini dapat segera berakhir.", kata Mega.

"Sudahlah, Mega. Kau juga sebenarnya suka dengan ketenangan ini, kan? Akui saja, aku mengenalmu sejak dulu. Kau suka kedamaian, meskipun kau juga suka hal-hal berbahaya.", kata Taurus. Mega menjawabnya dengan gerutuan kecil yang dikeluarkannya.

Sampai di rumah Prez, Bud dan Geo segera meletakkan barang-barang yang mereka angkat itu ke tanah.

"Aku lelah!", ucap Geo.

"Air! Aku butuh air!", rengek Bud.

"Kalian! Umur berapa kalian ini, ha?! Bawa kardus-kardus itu masuk! AYO!", perintah Prez. Entah kenapa, Bud dan Geo menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Prez pada mereka. Seperti ada chip yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan perintah Prez tanpa terkecuali.

Di dalam rumah Prez, Bud dan Geo mulai mendekorasi rumah Prez sesuai dengan arahan Zack, sedangkan Prez membuat minuman untuk Geo, Bud dan Zack.

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketokan pintu terdengar dari luar rumah Prez. Geo segera membukakan pintu rumah.

"Hai! Lama tidak berjumpa.", ucap seorang gadis berambut pink keunguan yang memakai baju pink putih dan celana _leggings _ungu. "Wow, kau semakin tinggi saja, Geo."

"Hahaha, hai, Sonia.", sapa Geo. "Masuklah. Kami sedang mendekorasi rumah Prez."

Sonia masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah dia kunjungi 3 kali itu. Dia berjalan dan menyapa Bud juga Zack, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyapa Prez.

"Prez! Selamat ulang tahun!", ucap Sonia.

"Oh, Sonia! Kau sudah datang!", ucapnya. "Bagaimana tur-mu? Acara ulang tahunku tidak mengganggu tur-mu kan?"

"Tentu tidak!", ucap Sonia. "Tur-ku sukses besar! Para penggemarku sangat antusias dengan kedatanganku di kota mereka. Aku sangat senang."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu.", kata Prez sambil tersenyum. "Sonia, bisa bantu aku bawakan minuman ini untuk Geo, Bud dan Zack?"

"Tentu saja.", kata Sonia. Dia mengambil 2 gelas minuman berisikan jus jeruk.

"Teman-teman! Kami bawakan kalian minuman!", kata Sonia pada laki-laki yang sedang bekerja di ruang tamu.

"Jus jeruk! Bagus, aku sedang membutuhkannya sekarang!", kata Bud, mengambil 1 gelas jus jeruk dan langsung menenggaknya sampai habis dalam 4 tegukan.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Bud.", canda Taurus yang tiba-tiba muncul dari alat bernama Hunter-VG milik Bud.

"Aku setuju.", ucap Mega yang muncul tepat ditengah-tengah Geo dan Sonia.

"Taurus! Mega! Lama tidak bertemu.", ucap Sonia.

"Wow, semakin cantik saja.", kata Taurus. "Tidak salah jika banyak orang suka padamu."

"Taurus, ini perasaanku saja atau semakin lama, kau jadi semakin sopan?", tanya Mega.

"Mega, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku merasa sama saja.", jawab Taurus.

_"Hahaha, kebohongan besar."_, pikir Bud dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita selesaikan dekorasi rumah ini!", ucap Geo.

"Ya!", jawab yang lainnya.

* * *

PUFF PUFF PUFF

"Selamat ulang tahun, Prez!", ucap Geo, Bud, Zack dan Sonia kepada Prez.

"Terima kasih, semuanya.", kata Prez.

"Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya kenapa kita sampai melakukan dekorasi besar-besaran seperti itu jika yang menghadiri pesta ini hanyalah kita berempat?", tanya Zack.

"Sudahlah, Zack. Tidakkah itu wajar?", tanya Prez.

_"Sebenarnya tidak, sih..."_, jawab mereka semua dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi? Tidak akan yang membawa kado?", tanya Prez.

"Aku bawa!", teriak Bud, mengeluarkan sebuah CD game dari tas yang dibawanya.

"Um, terima kasih, Bud, tapi apa ini?", tanya Prez sambil memperhatikan CD itu.

"Itu Burger Rush 4! Kau harus mencobanya! Permainan itu sangat bagus!", jawab Bud dengan antusias.

"Oh, ayolah, Bud, Burger Rush lagi?", kata Zack.

"Yah, bisa kucoba. Aku mulai suka Burger Rush.", kata Prez, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menganga lebar kecuali Bud yang tersenyum bangga, entah kenapa.

Disaat mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Prez, dari kejauhan, seeorang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Scorpio, ini saatnya.", ucap pria itu kepada sebuah EM Being dibelakangnya yang berbentuk seperti kalajengking.

"Aku siap kapanpun kau siap, Damian.", jawab EM Being yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Baik, kita mulai!"

"EM Wave Change! Damian Polo, on the air!"

Cahaya merah menyelimuti laki-laki dan EM Being itu. Mega dan Taurus yang juga EM Being dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres diluar.

"Uh, energi ini...", Taurus menengok keluar, melihat sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat ke arah mereka.

"SEMUANYA! MENUNDUK!"

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Seorang laki-laki menghancurkan dinding samping rumah Prez. Laki-laki itu menggunakan pelindung di dada, dari lutut hingga kaki, pundak, dan kepala yang menutupi wajahnya. Pelindung di kaki dan pundaknya berwarna hitam metalik, sedangkan yang ada di dadanya dan kepalanya berwarna merah metalik. Dia juga memiliki ekor berwarna merah yang menyerupai ekor kalajengking. Dia memegang 2 pisau lempar di tangannya yang berwarna merah.

"Baik... Jadi siapa di antara kalian yang memiliki nama lain Mega Man?", tanya laki-laki itu.

Geo berdiri dan menjawab, "Aku Mega Man."

Melihat Geo, laki-laki itu mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Geo.

"Mega Man, kau akan ikut dengan kami untuk menghancurkan galaksi Bimasakti."

Mendengar itu, Geo membuat ekspresi muka terkejut lalu merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi marah. "Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!"

"Mega!", panggil Geo.

"_Now let's go buck wild!"_, teriak Mega dengan senang.

"Transcode: Mega Man!"

Geo dan Mega bersinar kebiruan, dan setelah cahaya itu meredup, dihadapan laki-laki tadi berdiri seorang laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan dunia 3 kali 3 tahun lalu.

Mega Man.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Gaje Note: **Jadi, seperti yang saya bilang, FF ini adalah FF perdana saya, jadi jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan, saya tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Saya tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF dengan tema yang tidak terkenal. Bahkan, ini adalah FF Mega Man pertama dengan bahasa Indonesia, yang membuat saya agak terkejut.

(A/N: Jika gaje, tolong jangan bully saya. Katakan dengan baik-baik karena saya masih pemula. Terima kasih)


End file.
